danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kyouko Kirigiri
Kirigiri Kyouko (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyōko) ist ein Charakter des Spiels Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. Sie ist ein rätselhaftes Mädchen, dessen Talent am Anfang unbekannt war. Sie hilft Makoto oft, um einen Durchbruch während der Ermittlungen und der Klassengerichte zu machen. Später wird offenbart, dass sie Amnesie hat und ihr Level erst die der Ultimativen ??? ist. Ihre wahre Identität ist die der Tochter von Jin Kirigiri, dem vorigen Direktor der Hope's Peak Academy. Ihr eigentlicher Titel ist der der Ultimativen Detektivin (超高校級の「探偵」chō kōkō kyū no “tantei”). Sie überlebte die letzte Klassenkonferenz und flüchtete am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Sie ist auch eine der wiederkehrenden Charaktere in Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Kirigiri trat der Future Foundation nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen im ersten Spiel bei. Es wurde von ihr auch eine Light-Novel-Serie namens Danganronpa Kirigiri veröffentlicht, welche sich um ihre Vergangenheit dreht. Appearance Kyouko ist ein relativ großes, schönes Mädchen mit lilafarbenen Augen und einem blassen Teint. Ihr lavendelfarbenes Haar trägt sie offen und mit einem Zopf an der Seite, der mit einer schwarzen Schleife geflochten wurde. Ihr Outfit besteht aus einer dunklen lilafarbenen Jacke, worunter sie eine weiße Bluse und eine braune Krawatte in Kombination mit einem kurzen Rock und kniehohen Absatzstiefeln. Sie trägt immer schwarze maßgefertigte Handschuhe, um die Narben an ihren Händen zu verdecken, welche sie sich zugezogen hatte, als sie noch eine Anfängerin war. Personality Kyouko ist ein gelassenes und mysteriöses Mädchen, welches unter Amnesie leidet. Sie hat eine ruhige Art und wirkt so, als würde sie von den Ereignissen völlig unbeeindruckt sein, sogar dann, wenn eine Leiche gefunden wurde. Kyouko ist auch eine der wenigen, die die Dinge objektiv betrachtet und sich im Klassengericht keine Vorurteile schließt, was sie zu einem wertvollen Verbündeten für Makoto macht. Kyouko reagiert sehr sensibel, wenn es um den Direktor der Hope's Peak Academy geht (welcher sich später als ihr eigener Vater herausstellt). Das geht manchmal soweit, dass sie zum Bespiel dann auftaute, als Alter Ego die Möglichkeit in Betracht zieht, dass ihr Vater der Mastermind wäre. Makoto findet auch heraus, dass sie es nicht mag, wenn Leute Sachen vor ihr geheim halten. Seit dem ersten Mord kam sie Makoto näher. Aus ihren späteren gemeinsamen Interaktionen entwickelte sich eine Art von gegenseitiger Anziehung. Als Makoto im Kapitel 5 für schuldig erklärt wird (obwohl er in der letzten Minute von Alter Ego gerettet wurde), wird Kyouko klar, dass sie ihre eigenen Wünsche vor seine Sicherheit gestellt hatte. Als sie herausfand, dass Makoto auf der Müllhalde der Schule gelandet war, riskierte sie ihr Leben, um ihn zu retten. Sie kann allerdings auch das Gute in den Mordmotiven der anderen finden: Zum Beispiel geht sie nach dem ersten Klassengericht (Sayaka Maizonos Tod) in Makotos Zimmer, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Sayaka am Ende eigentlich sichergehen wollte, dass er nicht für ihren Tod beschuldigt wird. Das ist der Grund, warum sie "11037" an die Wand geschrieben hatte. Ein anderes Beispiel wäre, als sie im zweiten Klassengericht darauf hinwies, dass der zerbrochene Ausweis eigentlich Chihiro Fujisaki gehört hatte. Kyouko sagte, dass Mondo Oowada ihn zerstört hatte, um Chihiros Geheimnis zu bewahren. Hinter ihrer eiskalten Persönlichkeit kann Kyouko sich auch schnell emotional verletzt fühlen. Das ist allerdings hinter ihrem starken Willen versteckt. Manchmal lässt sie sogar in ruhigen Situationen ihre Emotionen heraus, zum Beispiel zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Alter Ego ihren Vater, den vorherigen Direktor, erwähnte und vermutete, dass er der Mastermind hinter dieses sadistischen Spiels sei, und dann einmal, als Makoto sich weigerte, ihr von Sakura Oogamis seltsamer Rivalität mit Monokuma zu erzählen. History Prior to the Tragedy Kyouko kommt aus einer Familie vieler berühmter Detektive. Obwohl ihre Familie ihr Talent geheim gehalten hatte, zeigte Kirigiri allen in der Hope's Peak Academy ihre Fähigkeiten, damit diese sie bemerken würden. Während sie die Academy besuchte, nahm sie Ermittlungen über ihren Vater und den Lenkungsausschuss der Hope's Peak Academy durch. Ihre Vergangenheit steht in ihrem Novel Danganronpa Kirigiri. High School Life of Mutual Killing Am Anfang des Spiels distanziert sich Kyouko während der Ermittlungen oft komplett von ihren Klassenkameraden. Wenn die Schüler versuchen die Art und Weise des Mordes herauszufinden, scheint Kyouko nicht mit den anderen zu kooperieren und macht die meisten Ermittlungen selber. Sie spielt wichtige Rollen in den Klassengerichten, da sie die Geheimnisse der Mörder herausfinden kann. Im Laufe des Spiels fängt sie an Makoto zu vertrauen und sich mit ihm anzufreunden. The First Trial In der Academy ist Kyouko die einzige Schülerin, die glaubt, dass Makoto nicht für Sayakas Tod verantwortlich ist. Dieser versucht bei den anderen vernünftige Zweifel zu verursachen, anschließend lenkte er sie auf Leon, den wahren Täter. More Casualties and Distrust are Among Us Nach dem ersten Klassengericht erlaubte Monokuma der Gruppe im Kapitel 2, den zweiten Stock zu erkunden, nachdem er die Gitter entfernt hatte. Kyouko und die anderen entdeckten einen Brief darüber, was vor dem High-School-Leben des gemeinsamen Tötens passiert war. Sie fand auch einen kaputten Laptop, der später von Chihiro repariert wurde. Im Klassengericht war sie die zweite Person, die herausfand, dass Fujisaki eigentlich männlich war. Da sie das wusste, brachte Kyouko den Mörder dazu, sich zu versprechen. Kyoukos Plan ging auf, und die Schüler konnten den Mörder entlarven. The Queen of Liar's Manipulations for Greed On the next day after explored the third floor, Hina confessed that she discovered a Chihiro's ghost- who later revealed as Alter Ego. Kyoko was the person who told the students to kept Alter Ego's presence as a secret, since Alter Ego was left by his master, Chihiro Fujisaki in the bathroom which has no surveillance camera in it. She also forbid anyone to use Alter Ego for their personal gain. The next morning after Monokuma revealed his third incentive to give a 10 billion yen cash to whoever manages to graduate, there was only Sakura, Hina, Makoto and Kyoko herself who attend the usual breakfast in the cafetaria. Feel strange due to Celeste and Hiro's absence, they decided to split up to search the others to avoid something bad that might be happened. During their search, Kyoko suddenly disappeared when the groups manage to found all the students, including Taka and Hifumi's corpse. Later, Kyoko revealed herself that during her search, she found Hiro in "Justice Robo" suit inside a locker in the pool, a costume that the groups believe as the culprit behind Taka and Hifumi's murder. Much later after the third trial, she is the person who trusted by the killer to kept the Alter Ego locker key. After the trial ended and the culprit execution, Makoto ask her where she disappeared during the search of the missing students. And it's revealed that Kyoko found a secret room in the mens rooms in the second floor which aren't have any surveillance camera inside it. Miracle Return and Tensed Rivalry with Real Junko Enoshima Prior to Makoto's miraculous survival and return, Kyoko would begin her retaliation by demanding that Monokuma to reopen the trial, to which the talking bear reluctantly agreed. She is then reunited with the other students (who still think that Makoto was responsible for killing Mukuro) while explaining on his behalf that the trial was restarted due to some circumstances (basically thanks to Kyoko's sharp retaliation over Monokuma's taunts). Throughout the course of the investigation, Kyoko learned that her father is no longer alive in the academy: his remains were put in a gift box by Monokuma in the secret room of the principal's bedroom. Even though she looked unaffected by this revelation, she was clearly shocked by the fact that her father, in fact, never forgot about her and that she was really dear to him, to the point that the password to access the secret room was Kyoko's name and that in that room there was a photo of a smiling Kyoko as a child with her father. Even though she is still upset with her father, she was shocked to the point where she asked Makoto to leave the room, since she needed to be alone for a while to 'collect' her feelings. As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko Enoshima, Kyoko is shocked by her father's primary reason to cut his ties with her big family and his true motive to build the academy which made her remain silent for the first time. As she is motivated by Makoto's words that hope is still alive, Kyoko would rethink about the case which seemingly involved her late father's meaning, indicating that even though their hearts disconnected, she added that if she knew her father well, he would never allow her to survive if it meant sacrificing Makoto. With her support to Makoto, Byakuya witnessed him force Junko onto her knees and executed herself in a special punishment (The Ultimate Punishment) in the progress; which finally resulted in her 'death' and the survivors are finally free from the strings of the sadistic game. Considered their torments have finally over, Kyoko would wonder if Makoto's faith about hope would maintain pure after the gruesome journey while anticipating to. Before she bid her friends farewell, Kyoko would wonder if leaving the school would be for better or worst, which she wouldn't be miss. With that, Kyoko is among the 6 survivors who survived the incident and joined the Future Foundation. Island Life of Mutual Killing Im letzten Klassengericht des zweiten Spiels kehrte sie mit Makoto Naegi und Byakuya Togami als ein Mitglied der Future Foundation zurück, einer Organisation, die das Neo World Program besaß. Ihr Hauptziel, auf die Insel zu kommen, war es, den Forced Shutdown zu aktivieren. Execution Hauptartikel: After School Lesson Relationships Makoto Naegi Beide haben einen guten Draht zueinander. Kyouko vertraut Makoto (auch wenn es nur für ihre Pläne gegen Monokuma ist), aber er vertraut ihr voll und ganz, da er hofft, dass sie ihm so sehr vertraut, wie er das tut. Trotzdem schient sich Makoto nach einer Weile um Makoto zu scheren. Das wird bewiesen, als sie in sein Zimmer kam und ihm erzählte, sich vor Mukuro Ikusaba zu schützen. Sie rettete ihn auch vor Mukuro, die ihn umbringen wollte, während er schlief. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es eigentlich Junko Enoshima war, die letzteren versuchte zu töten. Während des letzten Klassengerichts war Makoto derjenige, der den überbleibenden Schülern (sie inbegriffen) sagte, nicht zu verzweifeln. Kyouko erzählte Makoto dann, dass sie, auch wenn sie ihren Vater nicht gekannt hatte, wusste, dass er sie nie dazu bringen würde, für immer in dieser Schule zu bleiben, wenn es bedeuten würde, ihn zu verlassen. Dies stellt ihren guten Draht und ihr Vertrauen ineinander dar. Außerdem hilft Kyouko Makoto dabei, jeden Fall zu lösen, wenn ihm die Beweise ausgehen. Als Monokuma ihn während des Falles um Mukuro Ikusaba "hingerichtet" hatte, riskierte sie ihr eigenes Leben, um ihn aus der Müllhalde zu holen. Nach ihrem "Abschluss" erzählte sie ihm, dass sie sich darauf freute, sich dem zu stellen, was auch immer da draußen vorging, solange es mit ihm war. Daraus kann man schließen, dass sie vielleicht etwas für ihn empfindet. Jin Kirigiri Es ist nur sehr wenig über ihre Beziehung zueinander bekannt. Kyouko hat nur erwähnt, dass sie einfach nur verwandt miteinander waren. Als sie klein war, ist Jin abgehauen. Kirigiri meinte, dass er den Tod ihrer Mutter als eine Entschuldigung akzeptieren könnte, damit er sie verlassen konnte. Sie kannte ihn nicht richtig, da beide nie viel miteinander gesprochen haben, als er noch bei ihr war. Als sie herausfand, dass ihr Vater in der Schule gestorben war und sein Skelett fand, hat sie keine Reaktionen über seinen Tod gezeigt. Aber Makoto, der sich stattdessen die Überreste ihres Vaters ansah, fiel auf, dass sie nicht einmal in die Schachtel geguckt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie irgendwo in ihrem Herzen den Tod ihres Vaters als falsch empfand. Yui Samidare Während den Ereignissen, die sich in Danganronpa Kirigiri abspielen, kommen Kyouko und Yui gut miteinander aus. Während diese Kyouko "Onee-chan" nennt, nennt sie Yui sogar "Onee-sama". Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. ◾Luwak Coffee ◾Blueberry Perfume ◾In-Vitro Rose ◾Cherry Blossom Bouquet ◾Bojobo Dolls Choices Während den Konversationen in der "Free-Time-Sequence" wird dem Spieler gelegentlich eine Wahl gegeben, was er antworten kann, wenn irgendetwas gesagt wird. Das sind die "richtigen" Entscheidungen. ◾Swimming ◾Gloves Skills Diese werden dir in der Regel in Klassengerichten helfen. ◾Observing Eye ◾Neural Liberation - verlangsamt die Konzentration beim Spurabbau. Quotes ◾“... My name is... Kyoko Kirigiri.” ◾“If I don't have to, I think I won't.” ◾“They're just underpants. It's not like I put my hands inside his socks...” ◾“For the time being, let's go over what we know once more.” ◾“That's suspicious... someone is probably lying...” ◾“You won't find anything just by staring at it.” ◾“...You're hopeless.” ◾“I... have come in contact with dead bodies for quite some time now...” ◾“When you see something strange, don't you think It's a good idea to check it in detail?” ◾“A hint is one thing, but simply sharing the answer it leads to is dangerous.” ◾“I don’t want to push too many preconceptions into your head before the school trial begins. You should come up with satisfying answers by yourself…” ◾“I do trust you, to a certain extent. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t even tell you this much.” ◾ “Nothing will change if we stay here. Let’s go…” ◾ “As long as we don't hear his explanation for it, this is not yet over.” ◾“He already confessed. I can’t imagine why he'd lie now.” ◾“Your conclusion is not wrong, in all likelihood.” ◾ “I didn't know my father, therefore I do not know of his arrival.” ◾ “To solve a mystery , you sometimes need to take risks. Isn't that right?” ◾ “Could any of you really kill me? I don't think I'll die that easily.” ◾ “I suppose a change of pace is necessary sometimes... Fine then, why don't we take a little break?” ◾ “You could certainly make the argument that forming friendships may help prevent killings.” ◾ “Well, I *am* human. I *do* have emotions. I simply keep it to myself. I don't show it in my face or in my voice.” ◾ “Protect against deception, and never allow others to read your emotions. And whoever stands before you, don't let them push you around.” ◾ “If you get too involved with someone, you're apt to lose any sense of good judgement. I learned that lesson myself all too well. Personal experience is a ruthless teacher.” ◾ “Simply put, there was a time when I grew attached to someone, and I made a bad decision. I was forcd to learn a very powerful lesson, and these gloves are a daily reminder of that. So on these gloves, I swore to never make the same mistake again.” ◾ “Fear is proof that your imagination is functioning. Frankly, I feel bad for anyone who can't feel fear. Without imagination, you can never deduce which action to take next.” ◾ “I'm scared too, of course... I simply hide my emotions. There's no advantage to be gained from letting others see how you feel. What I mean is, I'm not as foolishly open as you are” (to Makoto Naegi) ◾ “Also, the "fear" i experience is a little different from yours, I imagine. You're afraid of what you might lose, right? But i'm afraid of what I've already lost.” ◾ “... Anyway, don't get to depressed over all thiss. The reason I'm not willing to talk about it sin't because I don't trust you. In fact, I *do* have faith in you. Which is why I decided to tell you what I have. I want you to understand *why* I can't tell you. I can't show you myself, just like I can't show you what's beneath these gloves. I can't imagine a point where I would show them over again. Only someone I could call family would be worthy. Would you like to sign up?” (to Makoto Naegi) ◾ “Such a foolishly open person as you could never lie. Everyone would know right away.” (to Makoto Naegi) ◾ “Well, you should consider trying. Your naive honesty makes you an easy target.” (to Makoto Naegi) ◾ “I don't believe this...! To use word "cute" to deceive someone...! That's just too cruel!” (to Makoto Naegi) ◾ “You would never just came out and call someone cute like that. Completely out of character. You thought I wouldn't pick up on such an obvious play?)”(to Makoto Naegi) ◾ “Watch yourself, Makoto. You're honest to a fault.” (to Makoto Naegi) ◾ “Didn't I tell you? If you make light of other people's emotions, it will surely come back to bite you.” (to Byakuya Togami) ◾ (In reply to Hiro) “... That's just gross.” ◾ “I know I always tell you to be careful and protect yourself, but... to be honest, I hope you don't change. I prefer you this way. This is... you.” (to Makoto Naegi) In other Media Danganronpa Kirigiri Mit Yui Samidare ist Kyouko der Hauptprotagonist des Light Novels "Danganronpa Kirigiri". Im Novel decken die dreizehnjährige Kyouko und Samidare ein Verbrechen namens "The Sirius Astronomical Observatory Murder Case" auf. Ihre DSC-Nummer ist 919. Trivia ◾Der Name "Kyouko" (響子) setzt sich aus den Kanji 響 und 子 zusammen. Der erste bedeutet soviel wie "Echo" oder "läutend", während der zweite "Kind" bedeutet. Der Name passt zu ihrer gefassten, leisen Redensart, und wie sie während der Klassengerichte Makoto mehr als einmal dabei hilft, die Schlussfolgerungen zu verkünden, die sie bereits herausgefunden hatte. ◾"Kirigiri" bedeutet im Kanji (霧切) soviel wie "schneidender Nebel", was eine Anspielung auf ihren Familienhintergrund ist. ◾In der Betaversion von Danganronpa ist Kyouko das erste Opfer. ◾Im ersten Trailer für die Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode, der damit anfängt, dass gesagt wird, die kommende Fortsetzung der Danganronpa-Serie sei ein Sportspiel, zeigt Kyouko, wie sie Basketball spielt. Der Grund, weswegen Kyouko beauftragt wurde, diesen Sport zu machen, liegt an ihrer japanischen Synchronsprecherin Youko Hikasa, die für ihre Rolle Saki Nagatsuka in dem Anime Ro-Kyu-Byu!, indem es um Basketball geht, bekannt ist. Hikasa ist auch Teil einer Popgruppe mit demselben Namen, gemeinsam mit vier ihrer Landessynchronsprecher, die auch die Hauptdarsteller sprechen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode Kategorie:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Danganronpa: Der Manga Kategorie:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF Kategorie:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc